


Nico's Games

by sneebs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneebs/pseuds/sneebs
Summary: Nico realizes the reality of mythology.





	Nico's Games

I will always remember that day.

My whole life had became pointless from that point on. Reduced to wandering alone- always alone, no matter how many people I was with, how many crowds surrounded me. Darker, brooding, ghostly, like the ones I happened to hang out with. Never accepted. Never quite fitting in. My whole life had become pointless. Or, actually, it was  _always_  pointless. But that day was the day I became aware of that fact.

That day, I discovered the world for what it was worth. 

I didn’t like what I saw.

What a joke. What a big joke I was, playing a game that wasn’t mine, being a pawn in something much larger than me. Need convincing that I am a complete slave to irony? The death of a child of the dead thrusted me, a child of the dead, into the world of death. 

And to make it worse, I began to think that maybe Death was the only happy ending I guy like me could have.

A week after that day, after I ran away from camp, I was going over in my head, for the thousand and first time, her death, which led to Percy, which led to her gift, and his hand, which held the Mythomagic figurine. It was then when I realized- Mythomagic was a  _game_.

Duh.  _Duh._ How could I be so stupid- I was so  _stupid!_ \- to not realize that? It was a game. OF COURSE it was! I had  _known_  it was. How many people told me that- that real life wasn’t that, wasn’t a stupid Mythomagic game? Bianca. Percy. And it wasn’t. Real life wasn’t Mythomagic. It wasn’t like it at all. And to prove me wrong, Mythomagic had turned around and got Bianca killed.

Dead. All for a game. All for me. 

Annoyance had turned to rage. I wanted to tear down everything to do with games. Percy. Mythomagic. The gods.

And yet I still carried my backpack full of cards. I continued to do it, partly to torture myself, to teach myself what I had done, and another because… I would be throwing away my pointless life. And while it was pointless, it was all I had. It was full of hopes for dreams and heroic quests and fun and big, happy, silly,  _games_. Bianca had died for it. I couldn’t throw it away just yet. I couldn’t.

It wasn’t until later, when I met the ghost, and figured out my parentage, and my powers, and my fate, and a new plan, that I burned the cards.

I had decided then, with another sudden realization, that they were all wrong. Life  _was_  a big game. 

It’s just that we weren’t the ones playing it. 


End file.
